<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mothers Meeting by descoladin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708825">Mothers Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/descoladin/pseuds/descoladin'>descoladin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box Treat, F/F, Family Bonding, not entirely certain this is entirely consensual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/descoladin/pseuds/descoladin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Demeter demands answers from Aphrodite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aphrodite/Demeter (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mothers Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts">AceQueenKing</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This," snarled Demeter, stomping up to Aphrodite, "is the last straw." She'd never liked Aphrodite, no, not from the moment she'd wafted in on a cloud of foam and expected everyone to cater to her, and she always had this delicious scent about her, something that reminded her of flowers and chocolate and rainbows, and it was rather unnerving -- She shook her head to clear it, to hold on to her anger.  Why had Aphrodite told her good-for-nothing son  to put the idea in Hades' brain, to take Persephone away?</p><p>Aphrodite put a hand on her arm, and Demeter shrugged it aside. In her soft musical voice Aphrodite said, "Ah, Demeter, I am sorry. I know now that I should have talked to you about it first. But she is a grownup now, you know."</p><p>Demeter blinked. "She -- what?"</p><p>"I thought you knew," said Aphrodite apologetically. "She asked Eros and me to help her. The two of them had been talking for a while now, but he refused to take her to his kingdom because he thought it would be unseemly with his sister's daughter. Persephone thought that, as they were both adults, this was nonsense."</p><p>"Oh," said Demeter. "Um." She had been extremely angry at Hades -- but now, it seemed that her anger had been aimed at the wrong target. Aphrodite put her hand over Demeter's hand, and this time Demeter didn't move it away. "But still, Aphrodite! Couldn't you have given me a heads up, at least?"</p><p>Aphrodite sighed. "You're right, of course, and I regret it now." Demeter could smell Aphrodite's perfume even more strongly now; it made her think of flower petals. If she touched Aphrodite's cheek, it would feel like a rose petal -- No! She dragged her attention back to Aphrodite's words: she was saying, "You have your revenge, Demeter. Have you heard what that good-for-nothing son of mine has done now? He's got himself tied down to a <i>mortal</i>. I ask you! At least your daughter had the taste to pick an immortal."</p><p>Demeter had to admit there was something in what Aphrodite said. Persephone might be gone part of the year, and be with her least favorite brother, but at least Hades wasn't a mortal. She sighed herself. "Kids."</p><p>Aphrodite drew her into an embrace. "It's hard. They're such a mess."</p><p>"You can say that again," Demeter murmured against Aphrodite's neck, her lips against Aphrodite's neck, and now she was nuzzling Aphrodite -- She drew back, breathing hard. "Aphrodite, I --"</p><p>"Don't stop," Aphrodite whispered. "You, Demeter, you're so beautiful, so glorious -- I've wanted you so, and you never even looked at me, never got close enough for me to do anything --"</p><p>Demeter was looking at her now, and touching her, her arms, her cheek, her breasts -- they were, indeed, soft as rose petals. "I should have," she said, low. "Shall we leave the children to their own messes, and make our own?"</p><p>"Yes," said Aphrodite, and kissed her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>